Un dernier voyage
by HiNekonoShiva
Summary: Après être rentrée en Angleterre avec ses frères et sœur, Susan pensait qu'elle ne retournerait jamais à Narnia. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer d'y faire un dernier voyage... Basé sur les films (qui sont bien suffisants pour une première fanfiction)
1. Espoir

**Un dernier voyage...**

Musique :

_The call _Regina Spektor

_It started out as a feeling_

(Ça a commencé comme un sentiment)

C'était le jour de son mariage. Dans quelques heures, elle serait l'épouse d'Andrew Cavannagh, qui l'attendait pour lui passer la bague au doigt. Seule dans la pièce où elle s'était changée, Susan frissonna. Elle baissa les yeux sur la magnifique jupe blanche qui lui cachait ses pieds : elle eut un sourire en pensant aux trois longues heures que sa mère, Lucy et la coiffeuse avaient passées à la préparer. L'aînée Pevensie n'avait pas arrêté de bouger, si bien qu'elles avaient voulu l'attacher à sa chaise le temps de la coiffer et la maquiller. Susan s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre pour regarder les préparatifs se hâter dans le jardin immense de la non moins immense maison de son fiancé.

Elle tapota distraitement sur le carreau, tentant de contrôler son angoisse croissante, avant de cesser. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle posait son front brûlant sur le verre agréablement froid. Elle avait peur de quitter la vitre transparente pour le miroir qui, imperturbable, lui renverrait son reflet. Pourtant, après s'être silencieusement raisonnée, elle se déplaça jusqu'à la grande glace recouverte, à sa demande, d'un drap. Doucement, Susan entortilla ses doigts autour du tissu puis, fermant les yeux, elle tira d'un coup sec.

Certaine d'être affreuse en robe de mariée, elle ouvrit tout de même les paupières et contempla son image avec appréhension. La surprise domina cependant bien vite : ainsi vêtue et coiffée, elle se trouvait belle. En détaillant sa coiffure, faite par sa jeune sœur, elle eut l'impression d'être de retour à Narnia, dans son rôle de reine. Elle allait devoir se montrer à la foule de ses sujets auprès de sa fratrie, puis diriger avec sagesse son peuple. Elle battît rapidement des paupières. La foule qu'elle affronterait aujourd'hui n'était pas la même. Sa nervosité reprit le dessus et, comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait accepté la demande en mariage, elle eut le sentiment qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise.

_Which then grew into a hope_

(Qui est devenu un espoir)

Baissant les yeux sur ses doigts entrelacés, Susan se demanda si elle avait bien fait de céder aux suppliques de sa mère concernant le mariage. Bien entendu, l'aînée Pevensie n'avait en aucun cas envie de finir vieille fille, néanmoins elle doutait d'avoir fait le bon choix. Certes Andrew était gentil, attentionné et elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'aimait. De plus, sa famille, les Cavannagh, était une des plus riches, sinon des plus prestigieuses d'Angleterre. Elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire quant à son avenir, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait préféré épouser, elle aussi, un homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Ses pensées se tournèrent presque aussitôt vers Caspian. Son premier amour. Celui qu'elle aurait épousé si elle était restée à Narnia. Celui qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais, séparé d'elle par leurs deux mondes, par la course du Temps et probablement par la mort. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir revenir à Narnia. Quand Aslan leur avait annoncé, à Peter et elle, qu'ils ne pourraient plus y retourner, Susan en avait voulu au grand lion. Parce qu'elle avait espéré une autre fin : pouvoir vivre avec Caspian, redevenir une reine du monde qu'elle aimait tant, être libre et être heureuse.

Désormais, Susan se répétait que cela avait été des espoirs et des rêves d'adolescente. Mais malgré son opiniâtreté à les reléguer au rang de simples souvenirs, une part de ces chimères flottait toujours dans son esprit et s'accrochait à son cœur. Elle oscillait entre deux mondes, sans pouvoir s'arracher ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Bien qu'elle cache la douleur que cela lui causait, elle souffrait tout de même, en silence. Elle voulait réussir à choisir : elle espérait revenir à Narnia autant qu'elle espérait pouvoir s'en séparer à jamais.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

(Qui s'est ensuite transformé en une calme pensée)

Une étrange mélancolie s'empara d'elle. Elle se remémora Narnia, se rappela les paysages grandioses, couverts de forêts, de plaines et de rivières. L'air de liberté qu'elle avait respiré avec tant de délices. Les batailles qu'ils avaient livrées, gagnées ou perdues. Le règne de ses frères, sa sœur et elle. La paix, la joie, la prospérité. Les centaures, faunes, dryades et autres créatures fantastiques devenues leur peuple, puis celui de Caspian.

Elle avait eu une vie là-bas. elle avait grandi, vieilli et mûrit. Elle était devenue une femme, une reine : Susan la Douce. Elle était partie, de nouveau enfant, puis revenue adolescente. Contrairement à son premier voyage, où elle ne s'était pas intéressée aux hommes, le second l'avait vu tomber amoureuse. D'un homme juste et valeureux, un futur roi. Un amour scellé par un chaste baiser juste avant leur séparation, si douloureuse.

Cela faisait désormais huit ans qu'elle était revenue et que, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pu oublier ni Narnia, ni son roi. Ni même le fol espoir d'y retourner et de le revoir. Quand Edmund et Lucy avaient fait un troisième voyage, accompagnés d'Eustache, une pointe de jalousie, vite remplacée par une immense tristesse et une profonde nostalgie, l'avait saisie. Ils avaient eu la chance de _**le**_ revoir, de _**lui **_parler.

« J'aurais tellement souhaité un dernier voyage, moi aussi » murmura-t-elle à son reflet.

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

(Qui s'est ensuite transformée en un mot calme)

Elle sursauta en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas seule : dans la glace apparut un couple qui sortait de derrière le rideau qui les cachait. Susan se retourna pour constater que son imagination ne lui jouait pas de tour. Il y avait bien ce garçon et cette fille dans la pièce avec elle. D'où pouvaient-ils bien venir ? L'air frémissait dans leur dos, tellement magiquement que l'ancienne reine ne douta pas qu'ils arrivaient de Narnia, son pays. Le regard pétillant à travers ses mèches noires et lisses, qui tombaient sur sa peau légèrement hâlée, le jeune homme lui demanda :

« Vous souhaitez réellement un dernier voyage, Votre Altesse Susan la Douce ? »

Il avait chuchoté pour être discret, si bien que sa voix fut presque inaudible. Pourtant, elle savait ce qu'il venait de dire, tant elle avait désiré entendre ces mots. Bien qu'elle ne les connaisse ni l'un, ni l'autre, elle se sentait en confiance. Même la fille, enveloppée de silence et d'une sauvage chevelure rousse et bouclée, n'inquiétait pas l'aînée Pevensie. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de la narnienne, toujours immobile près du rideau qu'elle soulevait légèrement. Susan y répondit, avant de s'alarmer quand la figure de la jeune femme se tendit, l'air inquiet.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, Altesse, des gens arrivent et ne doivent pas nous voir. »

« Venez-vous avec nous ? ajouta le garçon, réitérant sa demande avec politesse. »

Susan hésita un instant. Dans le couloir, elle entendit la voix de sa sœur qui, toute joyeuse, pressait Peter et Edmund d'aller admirer la future mariée. Le temps d'un soupir, la brune ferma les yeux et s'excusa silencieusement auprès de sa fratrie. Quand elle releva les paupières, les sombres prunelles vertes du jeune homme l'interrogeaient, tandis qu'il lui tendait la main. L'ancienne reine la saisit avec un léger sourire, appréciant la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

« Oui, je viens. » répondit-t-elle tout bas.


	2. Des choses ont changé

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

(Et puis ce mot est devenu de plus en plus fort)

La pression autour de sa main se resserra délicatement pour l'entraîner vers l'opaque rideau de soie rouge. La fragilité du tissu n'empêcha pas la fine rousse de le lancer avec force au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant que le tissu flottait en retombant, le trio se glissa en dessous, vers la magie qui l'emmènerait vers Narnia. Susan ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ses frères entrèrent en riant, guidés par Lucy. L'instant suivant, ils se précipitaient vers elle, l'appelaient et tentaient de la rattraper. La dernière vision qu'eut la fugitive fut Peter qui soulevait de nouveau le rideau pour la suivre, accompagné de leurs cadets.

Elle disparut.

La lumière vive aveugla momentanément le trio Pevensie, leur arrachant des exclamations qui mêlaient stupeur et inconfort. Passer d'un intérieur ombragé à une place de pierre blanche inondée de soleil n'était agréable pour personne, mais quand Edmund ouvrit les yeux, il pensa qu'ils devaient être légèrement maudits. En effet, étant apparus au cœur d'un forum peuplé, ils étaient désormais encerclés par une dizaine de lances que des gardes pointaient vers eux. La foule, où narniens et humains se côtoyaient, les observait pleine de curiosité. Elle dut néanmoins s'écarter pour laisser la place à des cavaliers, probablement des officiers ou des nobles.

Le visage fermé et dur de l'homme de tête changea radicalement sous la surprise qu'il eut. Il s'arrêta net et dévisagea le trio, avant d'articuler un inaudible « C'est impossible. » Le silence se fit partout, oscillant entre bonne et mauvaise augure. Aucun des Pevensie n'osa bouger, de même que chacun sur la place. Ce fut l'officier qui brisa l'immobilité. Après s'être prosterné, c'est toujours au sol qu'il annonça d'une voix sonore :

« Longue vie à leurs Majestés ! Au grand roi Peter, le Magnifique ! Au roi Edmund, le Juste !

A la reine Lucy, la Vaillante ! »

L'instant de stupeur passé, la foule, comprenant qui étaient les jeunes gens, salua à son tour et répéta les hommages. Rapidement, les cavaliers se redressèrent et, tandis que peu à peu tous se relevaient, l'officier de tête invita la fratrie à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit, rassurée. Autour d'eux les acclamations du peuple pour leurs souverains légendaires augmentaient, de plus en plus fortes.

_Until it was a battle cry_

(Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un cri de bataille)

Dans la grande chambre des invités, Peter tournait comme un lion en cage. Les mains croisées derrière son dos, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il passait et repassait devant ses cadets. Ceux-ci, assis sur le divan moelleux, le regardaient sans mot dire. Toutefois, leurs expressions indiquaient qu'ils partageaient la nervosité et l'impatience de leur aîné.

« Que font-ils donc ? s'exclama soudain le blond. Cette cité est-elle trop grande ou trop secrète, s'ils ne savent pas retrouver la première de leur reine humaine ? »

« Calme-toi, Peter, s'il te plaît, tempéra Edmund d'une voix froide. Nous voulons tous retrouver Susan. »

Le dos droit, les mâchoires serrées, le brun pressait ses genoux si fort que la jointure de ses doigts avait blanchis. Le silence, tendu, se réinstalla parmi eux. Muette sur le canapé, Lucy avait replié ses jambes sous elle et se pelotonnait contre un coussin. Elle avait les yeux humides, qui se retenaient de pleurer, et le visage pâle d'inquiétude. Elle finit par murmurer d'une voix faible :

« Peut-être que Susan ne peut pas être retrouvée. »

Sa remarque fit s'arrêter net les cent pas de Peter, tandis qu'Edmund croisait les bras puis s'appuyait sur le dossier, vaine tentative de paraître plus serein. Ils tournèrent tout deux le regard vers leur jeune sœur, l'interrogeant d'un froncement de sourcil. Voyant qu'aucun des deux garçons ne comprenait, Lucy développa sa pensée par des morceaux de phrases entrecoupés de profondes inspirations – une manière de lutter contre les larmes qui montaient.

« Dans cette ville, au moins... elle n'y est peut-être pas... Elle... on l'a peut-être emmenée ailleurs... A un autre endroit de Narnia... Donc même s'ils cherchent des jours et des jours... qu'ils fouillent chaque recoin de la ville ou de la région... Ils ne la trouveront pas. »

« Nous étions sur leurs talons, nous sommes passés juste derrière eux, Lucy. Comment serait-ce possible que nous arrivions à deux endroits totalement différents, et probablement très éloignés l'un de l'autre ? demanda Peter, légèrement agacé. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à discuter ainsi sur des remarques sans fondements, ils perdaient un temps précieux à leurs recherches. En voyant le regard blessé de sa sœur, il sut qu'elle avait compris sa pensée. Elle pinça les lèvres avant d'argumenter sa théorie :

« Nous sommes arrivés en passant _sous_ un rideau. Nous ne nous sommes pas glissés _derrière_. Si ça avait été le cas, rien dans notre départ n'aurait différé de celui de Susan et ses ravisseurs et nous serions probablement arrivés au même endroit. Or, pour que nous puissions les suivre, tu as soulevé le rideau, une _deuxième _fois. La porte n'est donc pas restée ouverte, elle s'est rouverte... mais vers un autre lieu de Narnia. »

_I'll come back when you call me _

(Je reviendrais lorsque tu m'appelleras)

Assise au pied d'un arbre, Susan repensait à la succession d'événements qui avait suivi son arrivée. Annia, la fille rousse, l'avait entraînée immédiatement jusqu'à une insignifiante habitation de toile et de bois, dont l'intérieur s'était révélé spacieux et confortable. Avec une rapidité surprenante, les doigts agiles avaient ôté l'encombrante robe de mariée, avant de faire revêtir à la nouvelle venue, sur un confortable pantalon noir, une longue tunique rouge et ornée, dont les manches larges s'arrêtaient au coude. Puis, en quelques mouvements vifs, Susan avait été parée d'une longue tresse qui tombait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Enfin, elle avait été entraînée dehors pour visiter le village.

Elle leva les yeux vers les cimes, encore subjuguée par les habitations aériennes qui se fondaient dans les branches, presque invisibles parmi les feuilles. Seuls de rares mouvements trahissaient la présence des ponts suspendus entre les arbres, comme les rires et les conversations divulguaient l'existence d'habitants dans le bois. Malgré la promiscuité forte avec la Nature qu'elle observait partout, Susan cherchait encore à apercevoir des narniens autres qu'humains. Il n'y avait ni dryades, ni faunes dans la forêt, pas plus que de nymphes, sirènes ou tritons dans les eaux du lac.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'aucun narnien ne pouvait vivre dans le désert, même au cœur d'une oasis si luxuriante, pensa l'ancienne reine en regardant, au-delà des troncs, les dunes de sables et les roches déchiquetées par le vent. Elle fut coupée dans sa contemplation par l'arrivée d'Ethen, le garçon avec qui Annia l'avait emmenée à Narnia. Bien que son sourire doux soit toujours sur ses lèvres, son regard dévoilait sa nervosité. En un geste souple, il était assis en tailleur à ses côtés. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

« Je dois te parler. »

_No need to say goodbye_

(Pas besoin de se dire au revoir)

Susan fit plus attention à la voix percée d'inquiétude qu'au tutoiement, qu'ils utilisaient depuis son arrivée. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : où était le calme qu'Ethen affichait en toutes circonstances ? Le voir anxieux signifiait forcément une terrible nouvelle, quelle qu'elle soit. Susan croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, pour les empêcher de trembler, respira profondément et se permit même un sourire rassurant avant de répondre :

« Je t'écoute. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu sais que le Narnia que tu as quitté date d'il y a plus de dix mille ans maintenant. Près de deux cents générations de rois nous séparent de celui que tu as connu, Caspian X. La situation n'est plus la même : les narniens et les humains se mélangent dans le royaume, qui prospère, mais... »

« Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? devina Susan. Et ça vous concerne... »

« Oui, avoua le jeune homme. Désormais, c'est nous qui sommes les ennemis de Narnia. »

« Je croyais qu'il y avait la paix avec les humains... hésita la brune. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Ethen répondit à sa question muette par l'affirmative :

« En effet, nous ne sommes pas humains. Aucun de nous. Tu es la seule fille d'Ève ici. »

« Alors qu'êtes-vous ? demanda l'ancienne reine. »

« Il y a des elfes, des métamorphes et cinq vampires. Les premiers habitent les arbres, les autres vivent au sol ou à mi-hauteur. »

« Des vampires ? reprit Susan avec un couinement inquiet, avant d'ajouter : Tu en es un ? »

« Non, moi je suis un métamorphe, la rassura-t-il, c'est-à-dire que je peux me transformer en un animal, bien que d'une taille supérieure à la normale. Quant aux vampires, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils n'attaquent personne, même pour se nourrir. De toute manière, Annia est leur chef, rien ne peut t'arriver... elle t'aime bien. »

Ethen eu un petit sourire complice qui ne se refléta dans ses yeux que lorsque Susan y répondit. La nervosité du jeune homme ne s'évanouit pas pour autant : il semblait gêné par ses révélations et ne cessait de détourner le regard. La brune secoua la tête en soupirant, ce qui fit relever celle du métamorphe. Elle se retint de rire face à l'air de chien battu étonné qu'il lui lança, avant de lui dire :

« Vous n'avez pas changé depuis que je sais ce que vous êtes, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que... c'est surprenant, non ? Je retourne enfin à Narnia et j'arrive dans le campement des ennemis de mon ancien peuple. Quant à mes frères et sœur qui m'ont suivie, ajouta-t-elle avec une voix de plus en plus aiguë, je ne sais même pas où ils sont, ni si... »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour eux, la tranquillisa Ethen, comme nous avions envisagé d'être ''accompagnés'', nous avions prévu une destination secondaire à la fois très éloignée et totalement sans danger. Ils sont à la capitale du royaume narnien. »

« Je n'ai pas pu leur dire au revoir, ni leur expliquer mon départ, précisa la jeune femme. J'aimerais les retrouver, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi... »

_Just because everything's changing_

(Ce n'est pas parce que tout change)

Susan s'avança vers la tente d'Annia, où Ethen avait disparu juste après leur conversation pour demander conseil à l'immortelle. La fille d'Ève n'avait pas pu le suivre, repoussée le plus gentiment possible par Jonathan, un des vampires. Alors, vexée, elle avait prévu d'entrer et de défendre sa position, mais elle arrêta net son projet en entendant la dispute. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha du tissu qui servait de mur et, ignorant un vague sentiment de culpabilité, elle espionna l'échange.

« Ethen, je te le répète encore une fois : si l'humaine veut aller à la capitale, elle ira seule. Personne n'a à risquer sa vie pour elle. »

« Pourtant, quoique tu en dises, Annia, je pars avec elle. »

« Tu es donc si pressé de mourir que tu te jettes sur les armes des narniens ? »

« Non, mais il faut quelqu'un pour la guider et la protéger, ce dont je saurais me charger. »

« Très bien, tu l'accompagneras à une demi-journée de la frontière, tu lui indiqueras la route et tu reviendras. Quand ils la trouveront, ils se débrouilleront très bien pour l'escorter. »

« Tu ne m'as pas compris, Annia. Je pars avec elle, jusqu'au bout. »

« NON ! Tu vas te faire capturer, torturer, tuer... Ils n'ont aucune pitié pour nous, tu le sais parfaitement ! Je refuse que tu mettes ta vie en danger pour une simple humaine, ancienne reine ou pas. Il est hors de question que tu commettes une telle folie. »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Annia. Je ne la quitterai qu'une fois mort. »

Le silence qui s'installa dans la tente fit frissonner Susan. C'était tellement étrange après tout Ethen et elle n'était qu'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant ses mots ressemblaient à un serment d'allégeance que, même parmi les plus preux des chevaliers, tous n'auraient pas fait. Seulement c'était plus fort aussi, comme la promesse de deux amants. Ou l'engagement du mariage. Son ventre se tordit d'un coup et elle écouta avec attention la suite, afin de dissiper son malaise.

« Tu t'entends parler ? demanda Annia d'une voix faible, comme au bord des larmes. Tu es prêt à mourir, à abandonner ce qui est ta vie depuis... des millénaires, pour une humaine quasiment inconnue. Une mortelle. »

« Tu savais que ça finirais par arriver, répondit tranquillement le métamorphe. Ne crois pas que je n'en souffre pas, au contraire. Je ne veux ni mourir, ni te...vous quitter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Susan est mon âme sœur et je ne supporterai pas d'être séparé d'elle. »

Un gémissement de douleur, dans lequel perçaient des flots de larmes, brisa alors la voix de la vampire. Bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, l'espionne improvisée s'enfuit en pleurant.

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

(Que cela signifie que ça n'a jamais eu lieu avant)

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que les deux jeunes gens étaient en route et qu'ils étaient enveloppés d'un silence tendu. Après un énième coup d'œil vers Susan, muette et sombre, Ethen se décida à briser leur mutisme :

« Tu vas me bouder encore longtemps, Altesse ? »

« Je ne boude pas, marmonna l'ancienne reine. Et je ne suis plus une altesse. »

« Si tu veux, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose qui est probablement en rapport avec moi, vu qu'il n'y a personne d'autre aux alentours. »

Agressive, la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, se mordit violemment la lèvre, puis lâcha d'une voix sourde :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Pour te montrer le chemin, te protéger des dangers du désert, te tenir compagnie... Mais vu que tu nous as espionnés, ce que tu veux entendre je le répète : parce que tu es mon âme sœur. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? demanda Susan, rouge d'avoir été découverte. »

« Eh bien, chez les métamorphes, il y a cette particularité que les membres de notre peuple ont tous une âme sœur. Pour son âme sœur, un métamorphe peut tout faire, qu'elle réponde ou non à ses sentiments. Mon peuple dit qu'une âme sœur est soit la plus grande joie, soit la plus grande souffrance de chacun de nous. Nous ne savons jamais exactement quand ça arrive, ni quelle personne va être choisie, ni même comment la trouver. Nous savons juste qu'au moment où on la voit pour la première fois, il n'y en a pas d'autres, plus jamais : nous l'aimons au-delà de tout. »

« Pourquoi malgré tout tu ne veux pas quitter Annia alors ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vie depuis des millénaires ? »

« Tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé son âme sœur, un métamorphe peut cesser de vieillir. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai rencontré Annia, il y a près de trente-cinq mille ans de ton monde. Il en résulte une longue histoire commune et un profond attachement. Je me sépare de ma meilleure amie pour mon âme sœur, voilà tout. »

L'air indéchiffrable qu'Ethen affichait bloqua d'autres questions dans la gorge de Susan. Elle n'était pas tellement sûre de savoir s'il souffrait ou était joyeux qu'elle soit son âme sœur. Toutefois, elle était certaine, et profondément désolée, de ne pouvoir lui retourner ses sentiments : le souvenir de Caspian était encore trop vif, davantage depuis qu'elle était revenu à Narnia.

Durant la suite du voyage, le silence se réinstalla entre eux, ainsi qu'une certaine gêne. Les jours suivants, ils n'échangèrent que le strict minimum de paroles, se couchèrent juste après le repas et se levèrent aux aurores. Les longues journées de route à travers le désert rocheux permirent à Susan de s'abîmer dans ses pensées. Elle en fut sorti brutalement lorsque, après seulement quelques pas sur des zones enfin vertes, ils furent encerclés par des narniens armés jusqu'aux dents et aux intentions visiblement peu amicales. C'était donc vrai qu'ils patrouillaient à la frontière.

« Peu de voyageurs arrivent du désert avec des buts honnêtes et pacifiques, commença un centaure impressionnant. »

« C'est pourtant notre cas, tenta Ethen poliment. Nous apprécions la route et la beauté du monde. Les sables nous ont séduits un temps, avant que les forêts nous manquent. »

« Peu importe, répliqua un minotaure, nous saurons si vous mentez. Tendez votre main. »

Bien qu'apeurée, Susan obéit au hochement de tête de son compagnon de voyage. Vivement, un faune lui fit une entaille sur la paume qui saigna un peu, puis banda la blessure avec un linge propre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ethen. Le jeune homme présenta sa main en grimaçant. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui adresser quelques paroles rassurantes, le sang perlait au bord de l'entaille. À la surprise de tous, celle-ci se referma lentement, laissant la peau intacte.

Alors que Susan fixait le métamorphe, ébahie, les narniens agrippèrent le garçon, lui tordirent et lui lièrent les bras dans le dos. Malgré un léger gémissement de douleur, il ne résista pas non plus quand ils le forcèrent à s'agenouiller, puis à baisser la tête. Tandis qu'ils approchaient avec un bâillon, il prit le temps de leur crier :

« C'est la reine ! »

Un coup dans l'estomac lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il le reprit pour ajouter :

« C'est Susan la Douce ! »

La rencontre brutale de sa tête avec la hampe d'une lance en chêne l'envoya directement dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	3. D'autres sont restées

_All you can do is try to know who you friends are_

(Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est essayer de savoir qui tes amis sont)

Les retrouvailles entre les Pevensie avaient été émouvantes. Les larmes aux yeux, Lucy s'était jetée dans les bras de sa sœur, suivi plus calmement par Edmund. Même Peter, avec sa distance habituelle, avait serré contre lui sa cadette. La nouvelle venue avait senti son cœur se serrer de bonheur et ses yeux s'étaient embués. Malheureusement, les choses s'étaient vite envenimées lorsque Susan avait demandé des nouvelles de son compagnon de route. Le plus âgé lâcha, avec dédain et colère :

« Il est au cachot. Il sera jugé, et probablement exécuté, pour son crime. »

« Quel crime ? s'informa Susan, la voix rendue aiguë par la surprise »

« Celui d'avoir enlevé, séquestré et tenté d'attenter à la vie d'une reine de Narnia. »

Le calme de son aîné arrêta l'élan de la jeune femme un instant, avant d'attiser sa fureur, qu'elle laissa exploser. Elle se tendit comme un fauve prêt à l'attaque et rugit :

« Il ne m'a pas enlevée ! Il m'a permis de revenir à Narnia ! Et à vous aussi d'ailleurs. S'il est ici, c'est parce qu'il voulait que je sois libre et que je puisse vous retrouver. Et il n'avait aucune intention de me tuer ! »

« Susan, ce monstre t'as dupée. Il comptait probablement t'assassiner au cœur du royaume, au nez et à la barbe de nos protecteurs. Ne sois pas naïve, c'est la guerre entre eux ! »

« Il n'est pas un monstre, tu es injuste de le traiter ainsi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Malgré la guerre, il ne me fera jamais de mal, il... je... »

Comme sa sœur s'était interrompue, visiblement gênée, Peter lui lança perfidement :

« Qu'as-tu ? Qu'ai-je à savoir sur ses raisons de ne _jamais _te faire de mal ? Et comment le sais-tu toi-même avec tant de certitude ? »

« Je suis son âme sœur. Il m'aime au-delà de tout, ce sont ses propres mots. »

« Ses propres mots, répéta l'aîné ? »

Déterminée, Susan hocha la tête, ses prunelles brillant du défi de ne pas être crue. Son frère la regarda, sans trouver de faille dans l'assurance de la jeune femme. Il continua pourtant :

« Ce n'est pas suffisant pour le défendre. Tout au plus il finira ses jours au cachot. »

« Si j'ai pu traverser le désert, c'est grâce à lui : il a insisté pour m'accompagner, bien qu'il soit sûr d'être pris à la frontière, et sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu survivre au voyage jusqu'ici. »

« Pourquoi le défends-tu ? demanda le châtain, soupçonneux. Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

« Il ne m'a rien fait. Je le défends car je le connais mieux que quiconque ici et que je le sais innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse uniquement à cause de ce qu'il est. Lasse, elle finit par chuchoter, les yeux brillants : Fais-moi confiance. »

Peter regarda sa sœur et, face à sa détermination, il baissa les armes. Sans un mot, il fit volte-face pour, après un signe à Edmund de le suivre, sortir informer le roi et ses juges de sa décision de ne pas punir le métamorphe, hormis si ce dernier trahissait sa confiance. Restées seules dans la chambre, Lucy et Susan se regardèrent silencieusement, leurs sourires se félicitant de la victoire obtenue.

_As you head off to the war_

(Alors que tu t'en vas en guerre)

Assis sur les pierres froides et humides de sa prison, Ethen maugréait sans raisons sur tous les sujets qui lui passaient par la tête. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, il ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu la clé tournant dans la serrure, pas plus que l'appel du garde lui signifiant sa liberté. Ce dernier s'approcha en râlant afin de secouer l'humanimal de sa torpeur. Vif comme l'éclair, le prisonnier échappa à sa poigne pour se planter devant la porte, où il demanda une confirmation silencieuse de sa libération. Peter hocha la tête, bien que son regard indique clairement que le métamorphe n'avait pas intérêt à abuser de sa confiance. Les yeux brûlant de rage contenue, ce dernier bondit soudain vers le couloir, bousculant successivement les deux frères, et s'élança dans les corridors du palais.

Remis promptement de leur surprise, les garçons Pevensie, désormais furieux, le poursuivirent, se précipitant à leur tour au cœur du château. Cependant, vu qu'Ethen était bien plus rapide qu'eux, ils le perdirent vite de vue. Seuls les indications des domestiques leurs permirent de le retrouver. Le futur ''de-nouveau-prisonnier'' était dans l'immense salle du trône, ornée des statues des anciens rois de l'immense dynastie, face à celle représentant Caspian X. Alors qu'ils allaient s'élancer pour le saisir, Ethen brisa le silence par une imprécation :

« Toi ! Caspian, dixième du nom, monarque de Narnia... Je te déteste. »

Immobiles et silencieux, les deux frères le regardèrent invectiver l'homme de pierre à l'effigie de leur ancien ami. Le métamorphe se mit à dérouler un monologue furibond à son encontre :

« Pourquoi je te déteste ? Parce qu'à cause de toi, je souffre. Je me retrouve au milieu d'un endroit où chacun veux me tuer, seul, loin de mes amis de toujours, qui me manquent, évidemment pourtant... cela m'importe peu en réalité. Je suis ici au côté de mon âme sœur et à sa demande, je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. Seulement, elle ne me retourne pas mes sentiments »

Il s'arrêta, un air triste sur sa tête basse, puis se retourna soudain vers la statue en rugissant :

« Et c'est à cause de toi ! Parce qu'elle t'aime encore après toutes ces années malgré votre séparation, malgré ta mort il y a dix mille ans, malgré tout ! Elle t'aime même si tu es mort et moi, qui suis vivant, elle m'oublie. Tu sais pourtant ce que c'est que d'être abandonné par la femme qu'on aime, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu restes dans son cœur ? Tu y prends ma place ! Tu es insensible comme la mort, froid comme la pierre mais elle t'aime... à ma place. »

Il avait gémit les derniers mots tel une bête blessée à mort, avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol, en tête à tête avec son rival figé. Les deux Pevensie n'osaient pas faire un geste. Ce fut à ce moment que Susan et Lucy retrouvèrent leurs frères, inquiètes des événements qu'on leur avait contés. Quand elles les aperçurent, fixés sur un point, elles suivirent leur regard et découvrirent Ethen. Inconscient des spectateurs, il continuait son monologue.

« Je te déteste parce que c'est à cause de toi que je souffre, Caspian. »

Choquée par son égoïsme, Susan s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle entendit la suite. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter :

« Mais le pire, c'est qu'à cause de toi, c'est _elle _qui souffre. Tu es mort et enterré. Tu es un cadavre pourri et disparu depuis des millénaires et en restant dans son cœur, ta pourriture l'infecte, la rend malade, la fait souffrir. Tu sais un peu ce qu'elle endure ? Tu l'as abandonnée. Tu n'as ni eu la force de la retenir, ni le courage de la suivre. Elle n'arrive pas à t'oublier alors que tu as vécu ta vie, eu des descendants. Tu es son unique amour, momifié par ses souvenirs, et tu ne la libère même pas de toi. Tu la hantes alors que tu es mort et enterré depuis dix millénaires. Peu m'importe que tu vives au-delà des siècles, mais je refuse que tu vives en la tuant lentement. Si tu l'as vraiment aimée, libère-la de toi et cesse de l'enfermer dans la mort, à tes côtés. »

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

(Choisis une étoile sur le sombre horizon)

Le dos tourné à la salle du trône, où Ethen accusait toujours Caspian, Susan retenait ses larmes de son mieux. Elle avait beau savoir que le métamorphe l'aimait, elle venait de se rendre compte à quel point c'était le cas. Il ne trichait pas avec ses sentiments, même s'il ne les avait pas choisis ou qu'ils le faisaient endurer une torture intérieure. S'il avait paru si froid, comme distant, depuis tout ce temps, c'était pour ne pas entraîner son âme sœur dans ses passions, la laisser libre de le choisir ou non. Il ne la voulait pas à lui, il se voulait à elle avant tout.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra à la pensée que depuis tout ce temps, il endurait, avec un courage silencieux, la fin de son immortalité. Pour rester avec elle, il devenait mortel. Il quittait ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis la Préhistoire et qui, eux, vivraient encore des siècles. Il donnait de l'importance au temps, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais manqué jusque-là. Il laissait un monde pour un autre, entrait dans un univers qui l'amenait inéluctablement vers la fin. Mais plus que tout, il cessait d'être libre. Il ne pouvait plus suivre les immortels, ne pouvait plus ignorer le temps, ne pouvait plus se jouer de la mort.

Susan compris alors ce qui énervait Ethen à ce point. Ce n'était pas tant le changement, ni même elle, bien qu'elle en soit la cause il ne supportait pas cette perte de liberté qu'il avait eu auparavant. Une liberté totale, sans contrainte. Désormais, pour elle, il en avait. Elle était le repère de sa prochaine existence, si courte, presque éphémère. Si elle ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments, elle n'avait aucun droit à les rejeter : le tuer serait moins cruel car elle était devenue la seule lumière de sa nouvelle vie. Il la suivait, elle, comme le voyageur suit l'étoile Polaire dans la nuit ou le soleil durant le jour. Et il la suivrait partout, même si elle ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments.

Une petite voix intérieure se réveilla soudain en elle, narquoise et insidieuse : était-ce _vraiment _impossible pour elle d'aimer le métamorphe ?

_And follow the light_

(Et suis sa lumière)

Susan inspira profondément, fit volte-face, puis avança timidement dans la gigantesque salle du trône. Devant la statue de Caspian, Ethen était assis en tailleur, tête baissée, silencieux et immobile. Seul le soulèvement régulier de ses épaules indiquait qu'il respirait encore, ce qui soulagea imperceptiblement la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha sans qu'il ne bouge davantage et, lorsqu'elle fut debout derrière lui, elle posa son regard sur la sculpture représentant son premier amour.

Une vive émotion lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : il était comme dans ses souvenirs, qui lui revinrent avec une force douloureuse. Ses paupières écrasèrent avec dureté les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui brouiller la vue. En détaillant le portrait de marbre, Susan nota des différences infimes : il était un peu plus âgé, ses traits étaient anoblis par sa charge royale, ses prunelles étaient plus sévères... mais par-dessus tout, il n'y avait plus de vie en lui. La souplesse de ses boucles brunes, l'éclat amoureux de son regard, les gestes qui trahissaient sa volonté... tout avait disparu, figé dans la pierre.

Il était mort.

Le cœur de la jeune femme pleura soudainement, portant le deuil du roi et de son amour perdu, cependant ses yeux restèrent secs. Elle comprenait enfin que ce qui l'avait attaché à Caspian était désormais un amoncellement de souvenirs heureux, que son retour à Narnia était ce dont elle avait besoin pour regarder le futur plutôt que le passé mais surtout, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte, jusque-là, que Caspian était mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à sa statue, elle avait espéré le revoir et enfin vivre à ses côtés.

Désormais, elle devait aller de l'avant.

Lucy regardait sa sœur se débattre avec ses sentiments et ne même pas percevoir celui qui l'habitait le plus : l'amour, lentement construit, qu'elle avait pour Ethen. Avec un sourire, la cadette pensa que ce devait justement être cette lente évolution qui le rendait invisible à Susan. Ce penchant pour le métamorphe, au contraire du coup de foudre pour Caspian, s'était construit progressivement. L'aînée Pevensie était tombée sous le charme de d'Ethen, mais les souvenirs de son amour pour le prince Telmarin le cachaient toujours à sa vue.

Pour leur part, Peter et Edmund ne pouvaient plus remettre en doute la passion du jeune homme pour leur sœur. Sans compter qu'eux aussi s'étaient probablement aperçut que le sentiment était partagé. Fière d'elle, Lucy se promis d'en parler à son aînée dès qu'elles seraient seules. Elles avaient le temps...

_You'll come back when it's over_

(Tu reviendras quand ce sera fini)

… du moins le croyait-elle. La fratrie Pevensie s'avançait à peine vers le couple que le palais entier trembla, les projetant au sol. En un éclair, Ethen se tordit afin de rattraper son âme sœur, qui atterrit dans ses bras, rougissante. Alors que le sol vibrait, il la serra contre son torse pour la protéger. Collée au cœur palpitant du métamorphe, Susan prit doucement une jolie couleur carmin, au point d'en oublier le potentiel danger qu'ils courraient. Leur étreinte cessa rapidement, lorsque le jeune homme se releva, avant d'aider la brune à en faire autant. Ils se rapprochèrent des trois autres, s'interrogeant du regard.

Sans rien en dire, mais n'en pensant pas moins, Peter nota la proximité qui était apparue entre Ethen et Susan. En effet, le métamorphe était derrière la jeune femme, tous sens aux aguets, toutefois ses joues légèrement roses témoignaient de sa gêne et en même temps de son plaisir. Un cri d'Edmund les sortit brutalement de leurs pensées :

« Là, par terre ! De la glace ! »

Ils eurent à peine le temps de suivre la colonne givrée qui filait vers le trône que, déjà, elle formait une silhouette debout sur le siège royal. Les formes se détaillèrent rapidement et bientôt, ils furent dominés par le regard méprisant de la Sorcière Blanche, reine de l'hiver. Un sourire à la fois victorieux et ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle annonça froidement :

« Vous pensiez que vous passeriez inaperçus peut-être ? Vous n'êtes pourtant plus des enfants. Les lois de Narnia sont ainsi faites que vous n'aviez pas à revenir. Vous avez déjà appris tout ce qui vous était possible ici. »

« Ne dit-on pas que l'on apprends un peu plus chaque jour ? questionna Lucy avec impertinence. N'est-ce donc pas le cas à Narnia ? »

« Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus à Narnia, siffla la sorcière, pleine d'une colère glacée. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici et, ce, depuis huit de vos années déjà. Quant à ceux qui vous ont fait venir, ajouta-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur Ethen, qu'ils se souviennent qu'ils risquent des sanctions. »

« Ne savez-vous pas que j'aime assez l'idée de _Ni dieu, ni maître _? répliqua-t-il sur le ton de la discussion. Je ne vous crains absolument pas. »

Son regard se durcit, affrontant celui de la reine du froid.

« Tu devrais peut-être, sac à puce baveux, persifla celle-ci. Je sais soumettre des loups. »

La glace, vibrant de la colère de Jadis, explosa après son annonce. Il n'y aurait plus à discuter.

_No need to say goodbye_

(Pas besoin de se dire au revoir)

Un silence encore froid flotta dans la pièce, brisé par les portes, que les habitants du palais ouvrirent brutalement. Ils expliquèrent aux anciens rois que les secousses qui avaient ébranlé le château les avaient inquiétés et que, même s'ils étaient rapidement arrivés sur les lieux, ils n'avaient pu forcer les épais battants, inexplicablement gelés. Puis, ne voyant aucun autre danger que lui dans la salle, ils se tournèrent vers le métamorphe, un air accusateur sur le visage.

Ce dernier grattait du bout du pied les restes de givre sur le sol, totalement oublieux de ceux qui l'entouraient. À la grande surprise de Susan, prête à le défendre de toutes ses forces, Peter prit calmement la parole :

« Inutile de le regarder ainsi, il n'est pas coupable. Nous avons été prévenus, par la fureur de la Sorcière Blanche, que nous devions quitter de nouveau Narnia. Notre temps ici est révolu. »

Des exclamations fusèrent, de refus, de colère ou simplement déçues. Chacun avait espéré que le retour des légendaires fils d'Adam et filles d'Ève serait définitif. Même le roi était persuadé que sa charge aurait été entre de meilleures mains. À l'écart, Ethen comprenait les sentiments qui agitaient la foule, mais il s'était douté, dès le moment où Susan avait accepté de les suivre, qu'une arrivée signifiait un départ. Narnia n'était pas la place des Pevensie.

En entendant leur aîné confirmer leur départ, Susan attrapa la main de Lucy et l'écrasa au fur et à mesure que son cœur se serrait.

Ils partaient. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, les larmes monter.

Elle partait. Encore une fois, elle allait quitter Narnia. Encore une fois, elle allait quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne s'en rende compte qu'au moment du départ ?

Elle se tourna vers Ethen et vrilla son regard au sien. Elle tenta d'y faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout ce qu'elle regrettait. Il acquiesça lentement, sans qu'aucun des tourments qui ravageaient sûrement son cœur ne se reflète dans son regard. Puis, avec un léger sourire, où il n'y avait nulle trace d'émotion, il esquissa un geste d'adieu. Avant que sa sœur ne se précipite vers le jeune homme, Lucy l'attira à elle en murmurant :

« Allons-nous préparer. »

_You'll come back when it's over_

(Tu reviendras quand ce sera fini)

Dans la chambre de Lucy, Susan tournait en rond, furieuse, et le tissu qui avait le malheur d'être entre ses mains était irrémédiablement chiffonné. Elle le tordait avec rage depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré sur une chaise. Assise calmement sur le lit, la cadette restait aussi immobile que silencieuse. Ce fut cependant elle qui entendit les trois petits coups donnés à la porte pour se signaler, qui alla ouvrir et qui profita de l'arrivée du visiteur pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Ethen s'avança dans la pièce, profitant de l'arrêt que son apparition avait causé à son âme sœur. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue, puis posa ses paumes sur ses épaules et fit glisser ses doigts le long des bras pour lui saisir les mains. De la poigne de la jeune femme, il retira doucement l'étoffe froissée qu'il relança sur la chaise d'où elle était venue. Il embrassa les paumes de Susan, avant de l'enlacer en voyant ses paupières lutter contre les larmes. Tandis qu'elle cachait ses pleurs silencieux dans son étreinte, le métamorphe caressait son dos et ses cheveux afin de la consoler. Il chuchota :

« Cela devait arriver, tu le sais. Tu ne peux vivre éternellement à Narnia. »

« Mais c'est tellement injuste, geignit-t-elle. C'est ici que je trouve l'envie de vivre, que je me mets à aimer. Je ne veux pas perdre cela encore une fois. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Je ne le permettrais pas, je ne le supporterais pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi tu les laisses diriger ta vie ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Susan, je ne m'appelle pas Caspian, plaisanta-t-il. Si je ne peux te garder près de moi, c'est moi qui te suivrai. »

« Tu es fou ! Je vais me marier dans mon monde. Tu l'as bien vu en venant me chercher. »

« C'est toi qui est folle de croire que je vais laisser un humain épouser mon âme sœur, maintenant que tu me retourne mes sentiments. Laisse les choses se dérouler. »

« Que prépares-tu ? Comment vas-tu faire ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme dévora son visage, faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur malicieuse. Susan sentit son cœur s'emballer face à lui. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue et lui murmura une promesse à l'oreille :

« Je reviendrais, lorsque tu m'appelleras. »

La place principale de la ville était noire de monde. Elle entourait le couple d'arbre qui, grâce à Aslan, avait servi de porte. Sous les branches, la fratrie Pevensie attendait que le passage s'ouvre. Susan, elle, fixait sans la voir l'ouverture entre les troncs. Juste avant de partir, Ethen avait paré le cou de son âme sœur d'un magnifique collier d'or fin, qu'un trio de pierres rouges décorait délicatement. Puis il lui avait fait fermer les yeux, l'air s'était troublé et quand elle avait rouvert les paupières, un loup énorme se trouvait face à elle.

Au grand amusement de la jeune femme, il avait quémandé une caresse. L'instant suivant, il bondissait dans les couloirs du palais, arrachant des cris de surprise ou de colère à ses habitants. Au bout de quelques minutes, il galopait vers la frontière. Susan l'avait regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon. Définitivement seule, elle avait tourné le dos à la fenêtre et son regard était tombé sur le tas formé par les vêtements d'Ethen.

A ce souvenir, ses joues redevinrent aussi brûlantes qu'alors et elle passa rapidement la porte.

_No need to say goodbye_

(Pas besoin de se dire au revoir)

Bien que déchiré par sa séparation, même provisoire, avec Susan, Ethen continuait sa route, galopant à travers le désert. Si l'aller avait été fait en près de dix longs jours de voyage, le retour n'en nécessita que trois, au cours desquels le métamorphe ne s'arrêta ni pour manger, ni pour dormir. Quand il arriva à l'oasis, épuisé, il se précipita afin de boire longuement. Annia le retrouva donc le museau plongé dans l'eau et elle alla lui chercher des habits avant qu'il ne reprenne forme humaine.

Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, elle le fixait, plongée dans ses pensées. Enfin, elle prit la parole :

« Tu es revenu ? »

Son ton n'était ni accusateur, ni plein d'espoir, juste curieux. Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, peu habitué à un tel calme de sa part. Il répondit tout de même :

« Je devais vous dire au revoir. »

« Ta belle et sa fratrie se sont fait virés, hein ? ricana-t-elle. »

« Exactement, s'amusa-t-il. Je retourne sur la Terre. »

« Il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver. De toute façon, j'en avais un peu marre d'être ici. Les elfes vont probablement rester, ainsi que les métamorphes, mais les autres m'ont signifié, plus ou moins directement, qu'ils en avaient assez. »

« Les vampires sont plus à leur place sur Terre que à Narnia, admis le jeune homme avec un sourire. Il vous fallait juste une bonne excuse… comme un mariage. »

Le rire de la rousse éclata soudain, rejoint par celui de son compagnon de longue date. Dès qu'ils furent calmés, elle se leva et repartit vers le campement. À mi-chemin, elle l'appela :

« Si tu traîne trop, ce ne sera pas le tien, stupide cabot ! »

_Il sourit, puis se redressa à son tour avant de se diriger jusqu'à la porte vers sa nouvelle vie._


	4. La vie continue

_Now we're back to the beginning_

(Maintenant nous sommes revenus au début)

Un courant d'air souleva le rideau de soie, dessous duquel émergèrent les quatre Pevensie. Ils portaient de nouveau les habits qu'ils avaient au départ et étaient coiffés pareillement. Le seul changement était le bijou qui brillait au cou de Susan. De retour dans sa robe de mariée, celle-ci voulut s'enfuir le plus loin possible, déchirée par l'absence d'Ethen, mais ses lourdes jupes la retenaient bien mieux qu'un millier de chaîne. Elle lança un regard suppliant à sa sœur qui se contenta de lui enjoindre la plus grande confiance envers le métamorphe. Quant à ses frères, Edmund lui répondit par un air navré, tandis que Peter, impassible, les pressait de rejoindre leurs places pour ne pas perturber plus longtemps la cérémonie. Les deux cadets filèrent s'installer.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, les aînés se firent face, longuement silencieux. Pour ne pas troubler les participants par des imprévus, Susan ôta le collier d'Ethen, qu'elle glissa toutefois dans son corsage pour le garder sur elle. Enfin, elle laissa échapper un chuchotement effrayé :

« Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. »

« Il t'a demandé de lui faire confiance, répliqua son frère, et de laisser se dérouler les choses. Je dois te conduire à l'autel, vu que notre père ne peut pas le faire. »

« Tu me donnes à Andrew ? »

« Je laisse les choses se dérouler, la rassura-t-il. C'est à l'autel que Ethen veut te retrouver. »

Le dernier argument fit mouche. Résignée mais tremblante, Susan alla prendre son voile pour s'en parer. Elle l'ajusta ensuite de la manière la plus parfaite possible, trouvant toujours un détail à rectifier, tant elle aurait voulu disparaître de la cérémonie. Peter comprit parfaitement que sa sœur cherchait à perdre du temps, aussi la laissa-t-il faire un moment avant de lui offrir son bras. La jeune femme y vit tout de suite la demande implicite à ne pas traîner outre mesure. Elle posa son bras sur celui de son aîné, cramponna ses doigts à la main du jeune homme, plantant ses ongles dans sa paume et le faisant grimacer.

Cependant la nervosité qui flottait autour d'elle était si palpable qu'il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ils avaient beau être revenus à leur point de départ, ils n'étaient plus les même qu'au début de la journée d'épousailles.

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

(C'est juste un sentiment et personne ne le connais encore)

Susan, accrochée au bras de Peter comme à une bouée de sauvetage, se laissait guider par lui le long de ce qui lui semblait être le chemin vers la potence. Rongée par l'angoisse, elle ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien. Peut lui importait où elle était, où elle allait, ce qui l'entourait, tout n'était qu'un immense flou sur lequel ses yeux glissaient sans s'accrocher. Aucun son clair ne lui parvenait, noyé dans un silence moite. L'air était si lourd qu'elle avait l'impression d'avancer à travers un épais sirop. Quand à sa gorge, elle était tellement nouée que la future mariée croyait siffler à chaque respiration. Elle était au supplice.

Ce fut à peine si elle sentit son frère quand il lui pressa le bras, tentative vaine de la ramener à la réalité. Avec une régularité et une lenteur presque effrayante, elle prenait de longues inspirations, puis expirait tout aussi longuement. Elle répondait vaguement à son frère, d'une voix faible, un souffle à peu près modulé pour ressembler à des mots. À moitié consciente, elle flottait dans un état second, bougeant par les automatismes de son corps qui n'avait pas la force de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Son esprit tout entier était pris par une terrible lutte contre une angoisse qui grossissait.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent au début de l'allée vers l'autel et tous les invités se levèrent, fixant leurs regards émus sur la mariée. Celle-ci eut du mal à tenir son rôle calme et tranquille, tant la tempête qui l'habitait la détruisait par la même occasion. Elle profita que son voile dissimulait ses traits pour grimacer légèrement, ignorant la larme qui roula à toute vitesse sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'allée puis la tonnelle fleurie où le prêtre et son fiancé l'attendaient, elle l'horrible impression d'entrer dans un couloir de prison qui la menait vers sa cellule dorée.

_But just because they can't feel it too _

(Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne le ressentent pas aussi)

Afin de se rassurer, elle parcourut la foule des yeux en cherchant les prunelles vertes et brillantes d'Ethen. Elle aperçut ses deux cadets qui entouraient sa mère, émue aux larmes et tremblante de bonheur, ainsi que le sourire gêné qu'ils arboraient. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui fit croiser le regard de Peter, curieux mélange de compréhension et d'inflexibilité. Elle devrait aller jusqu'au bout, il y veillerait. Pour calmer son cœur qui galopait, elle lui chuchota :

« Tu es sûr qu'il m'attends à l'autel ? »

La froideur qui passa un instant dans les yeux de son frère lui fit peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde sur le même ton, en regardant droit devant lui :

« Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour t'attendre là-bas. »

Elle fixa alors son futur mari, comme s'il venait d'apparaître brusquement ou qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu auparavant. Il avait un sourire doux et heureux en la regardant s'approcher à pas lents. Un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait lui rendre tant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient éloignés. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait aimer son époux, bien qu'on lui ai souvent certifié le contraire. Avant son départ, le souvenir de Caspian était trop fort et à son retour, c'était Ethen qu'elle aimait.

Elle se surpris à plaindre Andrew : malgré ses qualités de cœur et de corps, malgré la cour acharné qu'il lui avait fait des années durant, malgré sa dévotion amoureuse, il ne recevait d'elle en retour qu'un regard attendri, parfois ému, comme celui d'une mère pour son enfant. Pourtant il s'en contentait, ne désespérant pas de la conquérir un jour. Il était si fou de joie lorsqu'elle avait finalement accepté sa demande en mariage qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer combien les mères pouvaient être persuasives à force d'insister.

À chacun de ses pas, son regard passait sur les gens rassemblés pour l'occasion. Comment pouvaient-ils être si heureux en la voyant arriver ? N'était-ce donc pas flagrant qu'elle souffrait de ce mariage et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être parmi eux ? À moins qu'elle ne le cache bien ? Ou alors était-ce eux qui dissimulaient à la perfection leurs émotions sous un masque de bonheur. Susan serra les dents en sentant le sien tomber peu à peu : elle aurait voulu montrer ses véritables sentiments, mais personne ne ressentait les mêmes qu'elle en cette occasion.

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

(Que cela signifie que tu dois l'oublier)

Elle ne voulait pas se marier, pas avec Andrew. Il avait beau être des plus attentionné, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait. Certes, il n'avait jamais été l'élu de son cœur, mais autrefois, elle pensait ne pas revoir Caspian. Désormais elle attendait l'arrivée d'Ethen. Il lui avait promis. Ça avait même été ses derniers mots pour elle avant de partir.

Elle regarda le plus discrètement possible autour d'elle, pleine de l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Il devait être dans la foule, prêt à se lever pour empêcher le mariage. N'avait-il pas dit que, si son âme sœur lui retournait ses sentiments, il ne permettrait pas son union avec un autre que lui ? Même si elle avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, Susan était amoureuse du métamorphe et, pas plus que lui, elle ne souhaitait que cette journée se déroule comme prévu. Pourtant il n'était pas là.

Elle scruta les visages avec plus d'attention, cherchant à croiser le regard vert et malicieux du jeune homme, recherchant une chevelure noire au milieu des têtes blondes et brunes de l'assemblée. Elle ralentit l'allure, se retenant de s'arrêter net, de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de se tordre le cou pour tenter de le trouver. À son bras, Peter sentit ses réticences augmenter et siffla de colère :

« Tiens-toi un peu tranquille, s'il te plaît. S'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il t'a abandonnée. »

Les mots étaient si cruels que Susan ne put lui assurer que cela n'arriverait jamais. Elle doutait d'en être assez convaincue elle-même. Il y avait de trop longues minutes qu'elle attendait et il ne venait pas. Attendait-il un signal qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Ou n'attendait-il plus ? Ou n'avait-il jamais attendu, se contentant de la manipuler comme une marionnette ?

Tel un automate, elle arriva à l'autel et un Andrew radieux lui saisit délicatement la main. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, sans lui donner le courage de retirer sa main : comment Ethen pouvait-il l'abandonner, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

(Laisse tes souvenirs devenir de plus en plus forts)

Susan ferma les paupières, afin de dissimuler ses émotions, la protection du voile fin ne lui suffisant plus pour se cacher. Tandis que les souvenirs remontaient, elle s'échappa de la réalité, oublia ceux qui l'entourait, la voix du prêtre qui allait les unir, la présence de son fiancé et se glissa une dernière fois dans le passé, nimbée des paroles qu'Ethen avait dites depuis leur rencontre.

« Vous souhaitez réellement un dernier voyage, Votre Altesse ? » Son cœur avait battu plus fort, plus vite. Elle avait mis cette réaction sur le compte de la proposition, de la politesse avec laquelle elle avait été faite, du titre qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis tant de temps, mais aussi sur l'espoir de repartir et de revoir Caspian. Elle n'avait pas pensé un instant aux intenses pupilles du jeune homme dans lesquelles elle s'était pourtant perdue.

« Venez-vous avec nous ? » Il ne l'avait pas obligée, il l'avait simplement invitée. Elle se rendait compte maintenant que, dès le début, elle était libre de choisir. Et que, dès le début, la voix émue d'Ethen trahissait ses sentiments : il vibrait de l'espoir qu'elle accepte. Elle se souvint alors du sourire immense qu'il avait lorsqu'elle avait accepté, puis pris sa main.

Le prêtre avait fini d'accueillir les personnes présentes et d'égrener le long échange de vœux auquel Andrew avait répondu, balbutiant de bonheur, par l'affirmative. C'était désormais à Susan que la litanie s'adressait bien qu'elle n'en écoute pas un traître mot, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« Nous ne sommes pas humains. Aucun de nous. Moi, je suis un métamorphe. » Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire à Susan? Son expérience lui avait prouvé que l'humanité n'était pas, et de loin, un critère de bonté. Elle n'oubliait pas la guerre, les bombardements, les larmes et la séparation. De même, sans être humains, les Narniens présentaient au moins autant, sinon plus, de qualités de cœur que les habitants de la planète bleue.

« Elle t'aime bien. » Ce jour-là, il avait tenté de la rassurer après son annonce et elle n'avait pas vu que, de nouveau, ses yeux verts lui clamaient son attachement. Pendant trop de temps, elle s'était cachée derrière ses sentiments fanés pour Caspian et l'amitié qu'elle portait à Ethen.

Un appel inquiet, chuchoté par Andrew, tira la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle sursauta, bredouillant un faible "oui" qui, comprit-elle trop tard, avait été pris pour sa réponse à la question du prêtre. Sa vue se brouilla, et elle préféra se perdre dans ses souvenirs des qualités d'Ethen.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, ils sont à la capitale du royaume narnien. » Sa prévenance. Il avait prévu à l'avance ce qu'il pourrait se passer et, plutôt que d'en profiter pour éliminer d'éventuels obstacles, il avait compris les liens fort entre la fratrie et les avait préservé.

« Tu vas me bouder encore longtemps, Altesse ? » Sa facétie. Il voyait en toute circonstances le côté positif, blaguait dès qu'il le pouvait, taquinait à chaque occasion ceux qu'il appréciait. Dans le vert captivant de ses yeux dansait toujours une lueur d'espièglerie.

Un raclement de gorge la tira de ses rêveries. Andrew la regardait, rouge de gêne. Quand il lui chuchota qu'il avait perdu son alliance, elle pensa immédiatement au fou rire qu'aurait eu Ethen dans cette situation. Un rire plein de légèreté qui contrastait avec les tourments qu'il avait endurés.

« Mon peuple dit qu'une âme sœur est soit la plus grande joie, soit la plus grande souffrance de chacun de nous. Nous l'aimons au-delà de tout. » Il avait aimé une femme qui ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, mais qu'il ne pouvait abandonner sous peine subir une torture à laquelle la mort était préférable.

« Je me sépare de ma meilleure amie pour mon âme sœur, voilà tout. » Il avait dû quitter ceux qu'il aimait et côtoyait depuis des millénaires, renoncer à sa vie d'immortel sans avoir le choix. Tout ça pour remettre son avenir entre les mains de quelqu'un qui avait tout pouvoir sur lui, sans que cela ne soit réciproque.

« Je ne vous crains absolument pas. » Pour elle, il avait outrepassé les lois magiques de Narnia, fait route vers un pays où on le considérait comme une menace à éradiquer, reçu des coups, vécu un emprisonnement, affronté le souvenir d'un ancien amour et combattu les réticences d'un grand frère protecteur.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Si je ne peux te garder près de moi, c'est moi qui te suivrai. » Alors qu'il avait surmonté tant d'obstacles, alors qu'il était prêt à davantage encore, il ne venait pas. Qu'attendait-il ?

Elle avait machinalement enfilé au doigt d'Andrew l'anneau marital, après que celui-ci, pour ne pas perturber la cérémonie, eu fait semblant de lui passer la bague au doigt. Le prêtre entama un long sermon sur l'importance du mariage, le partage des joies et des peines, l'amour réciproque... Susan retint une grimace de déplaisir et lança un dernier regard à la foule pour tenter d'apercevoir Ethen quelque part.

« Laisse les choses se dérouler. » Elle l'avait fait. Tout défilait sans qu'elle n'interfère. Tout avait été si vite. Que manquait-il pour qu'il vienne enfin ?

« Je reviendrais, lorsque tu m'appelleras. »

_Until they're before your eyes_

(Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à tes yeux)

L'évidence lui bondit si soudainement aux yeux qu'elle en sursauta. Sa voix n'était qu'un soupir quand elle supplia, les paupières closes comme pour une prière :

« Ethen, viens, je t'en conjure »

Des exclamations de surprises interrompirent le discours du prêtre, ainsi que des commérages murmurés en nombre. Néanmoins, une chape de silence se fit peu à peu dans la foule et même le prêtre arrêta de parler. Susan n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger un seul muscle. Elle resta immobile, sans pouvoir réprimer les tremblements de sa main, respirant à peine, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave du métamorphe brise le mutisme du lieu :

« Tu en as mis du temps. »

Le soulagement qui s'abattit sur la jeune femme la fit vaciller et lui permit de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle battit des paupières, respira profondément puis lança un regard désolée à Andrew, plus perdu que jamais. Enfin, elle se tourna lentement vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il avait un sourire immense, surmonté par des prunelles où dansait l'éclat de rire qu'il retenait : son visage reflétait la même fierté que celui d'un chenapan après une bonne farce. Elle comprit pourquoi en apercevant, à ses pieds, la robe et le châle clairs portés par les demoiselles d'honneurs. Il avait pris la place de l'une d'elle depuis le début et personne ne l'avait remarqué ! Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Susan.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce signal, Ethen s'approcha lentement, ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Trop subjugué par une telle audace, personne ne tenta de l'arrêter. Il s'approcha de la mariée sans alliance, s'agenouilla devant elle et sortit de sa poche un petit écrin blanc, dont les bord étaient décorés de spirales de minuscules perles bleues et vertes. Après un bref regard vers son rival, il l'ouvrit et dévoila la magnifique bague en or blanc, incrustée d'une délicate fleur de saphir, qu'Andrew n'avait pu passer au doigt de sa future épouse. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce prétendant étouffant de rage à l'arrière plan, il énonça d'une voix forte et claire :

« Susan Pevensie, je te promet que, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, je t'aimerais et te chérirais jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même au-delà. Acceptes-tu que je t'enlève pour t'épouser ? »

Le souffle coupé par l'émotion, l'aînée Pevensie allait répondre, quand la bulle qui les avait, Ethen et elle, coupé du monde explosa brutalement.

« Non ! »

Elle se tourna vers Andrew, qui venait de crier, tandis que le métamorphe se relevait pour faire face à son rival. Celui-ci toisa l'importun du haut des marches de l'autel, l'écrasant d'un regard méprisant. Campé sur ses jambes, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres, Ethen passa nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je posait la question, remarqua-t-il avec politesse insolente. Et même si vous vous nommiez Susan, je ne pense pas que je vous épouserais, plaisanta-t-il »

« Taisez-vous, ordonna Andrew d'une voix coupante. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, monsieur, mais je ne saurais tolérer que, non content de voler l'alliance de mon épouse, vous l'utilisiez de surcroît pour lui faire une parodie de demande en mariage au moment précis où nous unissons nos vies devant Dieu. Et je ne mentionne pas le ridicule travestissement que vous avez adopté, ajouta-t-il avec dédain. »

« Ne vous inquiétez absolument pas pour la demoiselle qui devait le porter, elle me l'a cédé de son plein gré et elle se porte à merveille. Je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez le sommeil à vous préoccuper de sa santé, railla Ethen. Pour en revenir au travestissement et à la parodie, j'allais vous retourner le compliment. Vous en faites des efforts pour ressembler à un homme et pour jouer à vous marier, asséna-t-il. Et pour la seconde fois, ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, mais à Susan. Alors ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Venez-vous avec moi, Mademoiselle Pevensie ? »

_You'll come back when they call you_

(Tu reviendras quand ils t'appelleront)

Susan allait répondre lorsque, de nouveau, Andrew la coupa pour affronter son rival, se plaçant entre les deux amants. Son attitude frémissante de rage contrastait avec le calme apparent du métamorphe. Cependant, au soupir que celui-ci poussa devant ce contretemps, la brune devina que la colère qu'il retenait s'intensifiait.

« Elle s'appelle désormais Madame Cavannagh et n'a donc aucune raison de vous suivre. »

« C'est encore à elle d'en décider, il me semble, nota Ethen. Viens-tu, Susan ? »

« Laissez mon épouse en paix ! rugit Andrew. Cette plaisanterie a assez duré et je vous demande, monsieur, de partir. »

« Je ne partirai pas sans la réponse à ma question, rétorqua froidement le métamorphe. »

« La réponse est non ! Susan est mariée, mariée avec moi et... »

« Et je suis encore capable de prendre des décisions toute seule, interrompit la jeune femme. Je ne suis ni prisonnière, ni stupide... ni même officiellement mariée, en réalité : la cérémonie n'est pas finie et, de plus, l'acte de mariage n'est pas signé. »

Elle avait tout dit d'une voix tranchante, faisant passer dans son ton l'amertume accumulée par le silence forcé auquel les interventions de son fiancé l'avait confinée. Elle ajouta plus doucement : « Sans compter que, quand bien même nous serions mariés, je ne vous appartiendrais pas, Andrew. Je suis libre. »

Légèrement effrayée par son audace, Susan laissa un silence flotter pendant qu'elle inspirait fortement. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Andrew : un geste lui suffit pour le tourner vers elle et l'écarter de sa route vers Ethen. Elle ne put soutenir son regard tandis qu'elle lui rendait son bouquet. Enfin elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et asséna dans un murmure :

« Je suis libre de lui répondre oui, parce que je l'aime. Pardonnez-moi. »

Comme il ne faisait pas de geste pour la retenir, elle se dirigea vers le métamorphe à petit pas. Ce dernier attrapa sa main délicatement, caressa le bout des doigts de ses lèvres et sourit en lui lançant un clin d'œil malicieux. Il lui chuchota :

« Vu que tu ne peux pas courir, j'ai prévu un cheval ou deux... »

Intriguée, elle allait lui demander de lui expliquer quand il siffla quelques notes. Un hennissement se fit entendre, suivit d'une galopade. Le son des sabots se rapprochait vivement. Soudain, par là même où Susan était arrivée avec Peter, un char tiré par deux chevaux blancs arriva et remonta l'allée. Avec un geste théâtral et une voix forte, Ethen salua la foule :

« Mesdames, messieurs... Au revoir ! »

Dès que le char fut près d'eux, il saisit Susan par la taille et, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, bondit dans le véhicule lancé à pleine vitesse. Sans desserrer son emprise de son âme sœur, il attrapa les rênes de l'autre main pour diriger les chevaux. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient rapidement de la foule, l'aînée Pevensie aperçut ses frères qui lui firent un petit geste d'au revoir. Lucy, quant à elle, préféra lui crier dans le vent :

« Bonne chance, Susan ! »

Grisée par la vitesse, les événements et la présence d'Ethen, la jeune femme éclata de rire en se blottissant dans l'étreinte rassurante de son amant. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser puis, du bout du nez, il lui fit regarder l'horizon. La vaste étendue des champs s'étalait devant eux :

« En cadeau de mariage, je t'offre le monde. Où veux-tu aller ? »


	5. Et le bonheur grandit

_No need to say goodbye_

(Pas besoin de se dire au revoir)

Lucy déboula dans le salon où sa mère et ses frères se trouvaient, ainsi que Janet, la fiancée de Peter. Elle serrait dans ses bras une épaisse enveloppe couverte de tampons et de timbres. Cela faisait près de deux ans que Susan et Ethen avait quitté l'Angleterre et parcouraient le monde, envoyant régulièrement des nouvelles ou des présents. D'après sa taille, le colis contenait les deux.

« D'où vient-il ? demanda Edmund. Ils ont écrits la dernière fois qu'ils allaient vers l'Asie. »

« C'est une lettre intermédiaire, répondit la cadette : ils sont passés en Égypte, puis ont pris un navire vers la Turquie. De là, ils comptent se diriger au sud, visiter l'ancien empire Perse et emprunter la route de la soie. »

« Et ensuite ? interrogea la future Mme Peter Pevensie. »

« Ils vont probablement sillonner le continent, comme ils l'ont fait pour l'Afrique ces deux dernières années, sourit son fiancé. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? »

La pétillante jeune femme de dix-neuf ans plongea sa main au fond du paquet et en sortit une poignées de feuillets détaillant les merveilles que les amoureux avaient vues, ainsi qu'une douzaines de photographies représentant le couple. Au milieu des papiers, une enveloppe plus petite portait comme seule indication : _Pour maman, bon anniversaire. _Émue, Mme Pevensie l'ouvrit, dévoilant une chaînette en or où pendait un ank incrusté de minuscules émeraudes.

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien, murmura-t-elle. Les contrées qu'ils traversent sont dangereuses. »

« Il y a un post-scriptum, remarqua Lucy en retournant la lettre. C'est Ethen. Il écrit : «Chère belle-maman et chère famille, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fille et sœur. Je vous promet que les personnes qui souhaiteraient lui faire du mal s'y emploieraient à leurs risques et périls. Elle vous reviendra saine et sauve, la tête pleine de souvenirs merveilleux et, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je reviendrais à ses côtés. Affectueusement, Ethen.» »

À la fois rassurée et amusée par le mot de son gendre, visiblement écrit rapidement sans que Susan ne le voit, Mme Pevensie se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil en souriant. Lucy, pour sa part, emporta l'enveloppe dans sa chambre, officiellement pour récupérer les timbres afin de remplir sa collection. En réalité, elle vérifiait quels noms étaient notés à l'intérieur, ce qui lui indiquait quels vampires suivaient le couple de près au cours de leur voyage. Après tout, il leur fallait une raison pour revenir sur Terre : un travail de garde du corps en était une.

_You'll come back when they call you_

(Tu reviendras quand ils t'appelleront)

Il avait fallut un peu de temps à Mme Pevensie pour se remettre des événements survenus au mariage raté de sa fille, cependant le reste de la fratrie lui avait assuré que leur sœur était heureuse, ce que les lettres du couple avaient confirmé. En apprenant à connaître son gendre à travers les photographies et sa plume vive, la vieille dame n'avait plus douté du choix de Susan.

Quand, après une absence d'une dizaine d'année, les deux amants étaient rentrés en Angleterre, elle avait commencé à attendre un descendant et même à le demander. En effet, tous ses autres enfants étaient déjà parents d'un ou plusieurs bambins. Edmund, qui avait été célibataire le plus longtemps, venait de devenir le père d'une petite June. La joie de la grand-mère avait été immense quand elle avait appris que son aînée était enceinte.

Toutefois, attendre un enfant ne possédait pas que des avantages.

« Bébé tu te rends compte ? geignit le métamorphe sur le ventre de son épouse. Ta mère veut t'appeler Aslan si tu es un petit garçon. Tu imagines un peu ? C'est... »

« Ethen, cesse de te comporter comme un gamin. Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproche à ce prénom : c'est joli, non ? »

« Tu peux me rappeler qui porte ce prénom, ma chérie ? releva le futur père en exagérant son air sérieux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire son interlocutrice. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Aslan ? Ce n'est pas un de tes anciens rivaux. C'est même le protecteur de Narnia : il est noble, fort, valeureux et gentil. Je pense que cela pourrait être une sorte de porte-bonheur pour notre enfant. »

« Si tu continues comme ça, je vais l'ajouter à mes rivaux actuels, maugréa le brun, déclenchant le rire de Susan. Mais plus sérieusement, repris-t-il, tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que représente Aslan ? »

« C'est le symbole de la paix, de la justice et de la liberté, essaya-t-elle de deviner. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Il incarne la magie aussi, tenta de nouveau la future maman. »

Nouveau signe de négation.

« Je ne vois pas, concéda-t-elle finalement. »

Avec un air outragé, Ethen éclaira son épouse :

« C'est un lion ! Autrement dit, un félin. Et je ne peux pas accepter que mon loupiot porte un nom aussi dégradant. »

Devant l'air offensé de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Susan éclata de rire. Rire qui s'accentua lorsque ce dernier se pencha sur son ventre rond et geignit de nouveau :

« Bébé, ta maman est méchante avec moi... »

_No need to say goodbye_

(Pas besoin de se dire au revoir)

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Avec un soupir de contentement, Susan s'allongea sur l'épaisse nappe où elle avait pique-niqué avec ses frères et sœur, leurs familles respectives et leur mère. Cette dernière, confortablement installée sur la chaise pliante qui la suivait partout, eut un sourire. Elle regarda ses filles et belles-filles qui goûtaient au plaisir d'être délestées de leur progéniture. Seule Mary, la dernière-née de Susan, un bébé de trois mois à peine, dormait dans son couffin. Au loin, les cris et les rires des enfants et de leurs père retentissaient au milieu des bruits d'éclaboussures. Rien ne semblait troubler cette belle journée d'été.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la petite June se précipitait dans les jupes de sa mère, tirant les femmes de leur somnolence sous les rayons du soleil. Avant que la moindre question ne soit posée, elle demanda à toute vitesse :

« On joue au loup, je peux me cacher ici ? »

« Qui est le loup ? s'informa Susan, à moitié endormie. »

« C'est tonton Ethen qui a commencé, répondit l'enfant. Avec William pour l'aider. »

En entendant le nom de son fils, Lucy tendit immédiatement l'oreille. Comme il ne se passait rien de grave, elle replongea dans sa lecture. Voyant que l'invasion n'était très appréciée, la grand-mère proposa un compromis :

« Et si tu te reposais un peu ici, sans réveiller ta cousine, puis que tu repartais jouer ? »

Soulagée, la petite s'étendit aux côtés de sa mère, cachant sa présence derrière l'adulte. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se relevait et courrait jusqu'à la rivière. La journée reprit son cours paisible, jusqu'à l'heure du goûter. Les enfants se hâtèrent vers les victuailles restantes, encadrés par leurs pères aussi affamés qu'eux.

Ne voyant revenir ni son mari, ni James, son fils de quatre ans, Susan s'alarma un peu et interrogea Peter. Avec un air un peu gêné, celui-ci lui demanda si elle avait des vêtements de rechanges pour le petit. Intriguée, elle répondit par l'affirmative.

« Alors va les chercher et ramènent leur. Ils sont près de la rivière. »

Craignant le pire, elle fouilla rapidement un sac, en sortit les habits demandés puis, ayant confié son bébé au soin des autres adultes du groupe, notamment sa sœur, elle courut au plus vite vers le ruisseau. Quand elle y arriva, elle poussa un cri en voyant son fils totalement nu et en pleurs dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier le berçait doucement. Elle s'approcha.

« Ce n'est rien, dit l'homme, autant pour la mère que l'enfant. Ce n'est pas grave, poursuivit-il pour James, ça surprend, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Susan s'accroupit près d'eux, caressa les boucles noires de son garçon et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il s'est transformé pendant que je lui courait après. Je l'ai rattrapé juste avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Il est un peu secoué, mais ça passera, la rassura-t-il. C'est toujours le cas lors des métamorphoses involontaires. »

« Peter m'a dit de ramener des vêtements, je croyais qu'il était tombé à l'eau. »

« Non, mais la transformation a fait exploser ses habits, alors j'ai informé ton frère. »

« Donc s'est aussi un métamorphe ? soupira Susan. »

« Oui, même si normalement la première métamorphose arrive plus tard... et que l'enfant est mieux préparé à ce qu'elle arrive. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne t'y attendais pas non plus, c'est ça ? ajouta-t-elle. »

« Non, pas vraiment, grimaça le père en constatant le léger agacement de son épouse. »

« Maman, geignit soudain le petit en tendant les bras »

Cette dernière répondit aussitôt à l'appel de sa fibre maternelle et serra son fils contre elle. Elle le détacha d'elle le temps de le rhabiller puis le souleva pour retourner vers le groupe, James accroché à elle comme un petit singe. Toutefois, aussitôt en vue de la nourriture, il oublia les événements de l'après midi et se mis à dévorer à belles dents. Susan le ramena à l'ordre avant de s'appuyer sur Ethen qui venait de se blottir contre son dos. Elle lui effleura la joue :

« Tu vas devoir avoir une longue discussion avec lui, mon chéri. »

« Et lui va devoir avoir quelques leçons particulières avec moi, conclut-il. »

En regardant sa fille qui dormait, Susan eut un doute. Elle interrogea son époux :

« Mary aussi est une métamorphe ? »

Il fit une grimace qui confirma ses craintes.


End file.
